The Bela Chronicles 2 Fresh Blood
by country strong '89
Summary: The sequel to The Bela Chronicles 1 Red sky at Morning. Bela's adventures and Misadventures with the Winchester Boys continue... Contains Corporal punishment and AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry this has taken so long!! Hope you like it!!!! Thanks as always to my brilliant beta achilles eel! Please Review!!!**_

"Hey, Dean!" I answered my phone.

"Bela, did you tell Gordon where we are?" He asked angrily.

"Um... Yes?" I answered cautiously.. "He was holding a gun on me, Dean, what was I supposed to do?"

"Tell him! But at least warn us, for God's sake!" he yelled.

"I didn't think about that, and besides, it was only one man; I figured you could handle him."

"There were two men... and Sam almost got killed," Dean said in a quiet, furious voice.

WHAT? Sam hadalmost died? My attitude changed, and fast!

"Dean, I'm so sorry! I _did_ mean to call, I just got sidetracked!"

"What's more important than family?" Dean asked calmly. I was silent. I'd been after a new talisman, and I knew that wasn't an acceptable answer. Dean had warned me about getting caught up in the money thing again. We'd traveled together for a month since the incident in New Orleans. We'd parted ways for a week or two; me after the talisman, them after a vampire trail.

"Don't tell me it's that damned shrunken head!" Dean yelled after a minute. My silence just confirmed his answer.

"Dean, is Sam ok?" I finally ventured.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" he said shortly. "Bela, when we get out of this, the first thing I'm going to do is beat your ass till you won't be able to sit for a month."

"Dean, I swear it was an accident!" I pleaded my case. " I just wasn't thinking-"

"That's the problem! That's what I've been over and over with you, Bela! Never keep information back, and think before you do or don't do something! You didn't do either, and youalmost got Sam killed!"

I started to cry. "Dean, tell him I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"I will, but I gotta go. Got tofigure out what to do now. Leave your phone on." He hung up before I could answer. I put my phone down and cried as I drove down the road. Ever since the Hand of Glory incident, I'd been traveling with the boys; they'd taken me in and helped me start paying more attention to what I'd been doing and how I'd been effecting people. I'd gotten in trouble a few times for little things, but nothing this big. What if they left me? I started crying even harder. I'd gotten close to them both! They'd become my family, and I'd let them down. I pulled over so I wouldn't get in awreck; that's all they needed right now, worrying about me beingin some hospital, while they were trying to fight for their lives. I reached into my back seat and pulled out my Ouiji board

"Where's Gordon Walker?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

I hit speed dial on my phone for Dean's number.

"What?" he answered tersely.

"I know where Gordon is."

"You're a hundred miles away Bela, or at least__you had better be! I don't want you anywhere near this shit."

"Dean will you just listen to me?" I butted in. "I asked the Ouiji board. The spirits said he's near the docks in a empty warehouse, big pink, neon sign flashing outside."

"Okay, we're on it."

"Wait!" I said quickly. "They had a message for Sam… They said leave now! And whatever you do, don't let him even think about fighting Gordon."

"Oh don't worry; he won't be," Dean said firmly.

"And Dean… I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"I know," Dean answered simply.

"Bela?" Sam had grabbed the phone.

"Hey Sammy!" I said. "Look, I'm sorry about not giving you heads up about Gordon. I wasn't thinking; I was being selfish. I'm sorry."

"He would have caught up with us sooner or later, I'm sure Bela it's ok…" He said. "I just want you to know, Dean and I really care about you. You're like the little sister I've always wanted; if somehow we don't make it through this, I want you to know I love you."

"Sam, don't," I sobbed. "You're gonna be fine! And... and I love you too!"

"Bela?" It was Dean again.

"Yessir?" I sniffled.

"Bela it's gonna be okay, don't you__worry! I won't let anything happen to him. Now, where are you?" he asked. I named a random town in California.

"Good, I want you to stay there until we call. Get a motel or something."

"But Dean I'm far away and-"

"Bela!" I heard the clear warning in his voice. "Stay put till all__this is over. Got it?"

"Yes sir," I said obediently.

"Good girl," he said warmly. "We gotta go now, I'll call you later."

"Okay," I sniffled.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Love you! Bye," He said quickly, then hung up. I smiled through my tears at his determination not to have a chick flick moment. Than I turned my cell phone off, in case they decided to check on my location, and pulled back onto the road. Headed straight for Sam and Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope everyone likes it! special thanks to my beta achilles eel. I would be lost without her! :) Read and review!!**_

I woke to the sound of low voices in the next room. I stayed still, listening in on the conversation.

"She shouldn't have come!" Dean was insisting in an angry whisper.

"Yeah, I know, Dean, but she did it for the right reasons, and… well, I don't know about you, but I was damn glad to see her last night," Sam whispered back. I smiled sleepily; Sam was always trying to keep me out of trouble.

"I realize all that, Sam, but I specifically told her not to come, and I can't let her get away with that! She has to learn that orders have to be obeyed!"

"I know," Sam sighed. "Just go easy on her, okay?"

"I'll try, dude… as long as she keeps that attitude in check," Dean said.

"I've missed her too, you know. I'm kinda glad she's back… I mean, cause she can cook and clean and stuff… quit looking at me like that, Sam! " I heard Sam laughing. I decided now was a good time to make my appearance. I pulled on some jeans with the t-shirt I'd slept in, shuffled into a pair offlip flops and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, good morning, sleeping beauty!" Sam said, grinning at me.

"Morning," I smiled. "You boys want any breakfast?"

"Nah, we're okay," Sam said quickly.

"Sit down, Bela," Dean spoke up gruffly. I instantly obeyed.

"Okay… now can you please explain to me why you're here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I bit my lip and stared at the table.

"Bela?" Dean growled softly.

"It was my fault Dean!" I burst out. "I told Gordon where you were, and then forgot to call you! It was my fault and I had to come!"

"No you didn't," Dean countered calmly. My temper flared.

"You would have done the exact same thing, Dean Winchester!" I spat out angrily.

"You're probably right," he said, raising an eyebrow in warning. "But you still disobeyed. Whether it was a good reason or not is beside the point." That was more than I could handle. I stood up abruptly and kicked my chair back.

"How the HELL can you punish me for something you yourself would do? I won't allow it!!!!" I yelled, spinning around and stalking out of the kitchen and out the door. I walked briskly down the street, letting the morning air cool me down.

_How dare he? I wasn't in any danger!! Dean would never let anything hurt me!!!_ I mulled over this awhile, getting angrier and angrier. _Dean had already dealt with the girl vamp outside and it was only her and Gordon, or so I'd assumed… I guess it is possible that there could have been more around. But Dean wouldn't __have __let them hurt me… Of course he didn't know I was there, so I could have been killed and they never would have known it. Shoot! How come even when Dean wasn't here to convince me I always came around to him being right. It wasn't fair… But I knew he was right. The whole town could have been vampires. And he didn't want me near there until he was sure it was safe._ I sighed. I knew I should turn around; I'd been walking for quite awhile. I was already downtown, near the city limits. But I just couldn't make myself turn around, so against my better judgment I kept walking. I didn't want to face Dean knowing he was right… yet again. God, that irked me so much!! I thought about how much trouble I would be in when I got back, and I felt a chill that had nothing to do with the weather. Dean was gonna be pissed.

Suddenly, I heard the sound I'd been dreading--an engine roaring my direction. I didn't turn around, just kept walking like I didn't hear it. The Impala roared up beside me and stopped.

"Bela, I'm only gonna say this once," Dean said coldly. "Get your ass in the car, now."

I stopped in my tracks but didn't make a move toward the car.

"I will get out, but you won't like it if I do," He said after a minute. I walked to the car then, and climbed into the back seat; he did a u-turn and headed back to the motel. He didn't say a word, just dialed a number on his phone and put it to his ear.

"Sam, head back, I found her." I heard Sam's voice over the phone--he sounded angry. It couldn't be! Sam never got mad at me!

"Yeah, she was almost out of town, about two or three miles down the road. I know. Dude, calm down. We'll deal with it. Be there in a minute. Bye." He hung up. We drove into the parking lot of the motel and Dean got out. I hesitated; I was in such deep shit, I didn't know if I could do this. Dean opened my door for me.

"Get out," he ordered. I did, following him to our room. Sam was already there, waiting with the door open. He was glaring at me, and when I passed, he smacked my butt hard.

"Ouch!" I yelped. "What was that for?" He grabbed my arms and shook me. "What do you mean, what was that for?!" Sam yelled. "You scared us to death!!! You were gone for over an hour, with the head vampire still running loose, and you wouldn't answer your cell!!"

"I didn't have my cell with me," I said in a small voice.

"WHAT?!?" Both boys freaked out.

"Why the hell not?" Dean growled.

"I forgot it," I said, wondering why I was so stupid. That was one of their main rules--always have your phone.

"Where is it?" Sam asked, pushing me into a chair.

"In my duffel." I pointed to it.

"Why didn't we hear it ring?" Dean asked. He dug it out, opened it, then looked at me. That's when I remembered; I had never turned it back on yesterday.

"Why is your cell off?" He asked angrily. "And no lying!" Sam cut in. They both looked at me, expecting an answer. I took a deep breath and told them.

"I turned it off yesterday when you told me to stay put. I didn't want you to be able to trace me. " They both looked at me in total disbelief.

"What if we'd needed you?" Sam asked**, **disbelief coloring his tone.

"I can't believe you did that, Bela," Dean said. "You know better." His disappointment hurt me worse than his anger. How is it that I always did this? I always disappointed him instead of making him proud like I wanted to--I was hopeless.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm not going to bother you two anymore."

I stood up, went to my duffel and started packing. They both stood there dumbstruck, but when I stood up and went to the door, Sam stopped me. He grabbed me, and pulled me into a hug**.** "Bela, this is not about not wanting you, this is about breaking rules and disobeying orders! We don't throw people out of the family for disobedience. Sure, you've got one hell of an ass-beating coming, but that doesn't mean we don't love you. " I squirmed out of his grasp and looked at Dean.

"I've disappointed you," I said humbly. "And I –I 'm sorry Dean." He came over and hugged me too.

"You're in a shit load of trouble, Bel, but if you leave again, that will just make it double. And let me tell you, you don't want that!" I smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks guys…" Pulling away, I looked up at them in apprehension. "Okay, can we get the punishment over with now?"

TBC


End file.
